The present invention relates to brick lining of metallurgical vessels, particularly steel converters, having a closed bottom; the brick lining being effected under utilization of a work area, platform or table being liftable and lowerable. Furthermore, it is assumed that a transport device is provided for feeding bricks to the work area and platform. Also there should be a device for distributing the bricks towards and around the periphery of the work area and platform. Finally delivery equipment should be provided for transferring individual bricks from the work area and platform to the final position in the vessel to be lined.
Devices of the foregoing type and arrangements are known for brick lining metallurgical vessels, whereby particularly economy of, ultimately, the making and metal processing dictates the assembly needed for that purpose. Ultimately the metal working and metal processing particularly the making of steel or the like, has to be economized and the method for lining the metallurgical vessel requires adaption towards the ensuing metal working process, requiring particularly a predetermined profile of the brick lining itself.
A device for brick lining metallurgical vessels of the foregoing type is for example disclosed in German printed patent application No. 28 46 544 (see also U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,363). This known device handles the individual bricks quite satisfactorily. Nevertheless, it was found that this particular arranement still requires a very extensive component of manual labor, particularly in the beginning of the brick lining process. It was found here particularly that in the bottom area of the metallurgical vessels the bricks can be placed by automation or partial automation with great difficulties only; skilled manual labor is mandatory indeed. These difficulties become particularly noticeable if for one reason or another the weight of the bricks increases for example, on account of increasing the length of the respective brick.